The primary objective is the establishment of a regional and national facility for metabolic measurements in vivo using NMR spectroscopy techniques. Specifically, the facility will focus on methods of spatial localization, assessing the utility and value of magnetic field strengths higher than those previously available in a larger bore system (4.2 Tesla, 50 cm warm bore), and determining the research and clinical potential for the less sensitive nuclei - 13C, 23Na, and the less common element 19F. The second major aim is to evaluate the existence or absence of acute or chronic biological effects of strong static magnetic fields, rapidly switched gradients super-imposed on the static field (dB/dt), and the risk from rf power deposition (heating) at the 4.2 T field. The third goal is to develop pediatric applications for the assessment of abnormal organ metabolic function and the effects of diet and therapy on such conditions. The fourth fundamental goal is the development and application of NMR methods to evaluate tumor type (are metabolic profiles specific?), and to assess the ability of 19F-labeled compounds to measure tumor temperature (as altered by hyperthermia) and the effects of various therapies. Specifically, NMR spectroscopy and imaging will be used to assess the use of perfluorocarbons and other agents as markers of vescular disruption and/or altered blood flow to a tumor region before, coincident with, and following therapy. 19F-labeled compounds are amenable to both imaging and 1-dimensional NMR studies with flat, "surface" coils. This project focuses on the development and use of a high magnetic field strength system for enhanced signal-to-noise and spectral dispersion in NMR spectroscopy. It is expected that this project will provide new and basic information regarding organ metabolism and tumor metabolism. Further, that this information and the technology to be developed and applied will enhance the diagnosis and medical treatment of a number of the project's goals to the regional and national scientific community.